Sephiroth ~Prologue~
by Yuffie.K
Summary: Yeah!!! I finally got to play FF7!... But my story is another matter. 2nd chapter up, the lab assistant (guess who?) off to search for the rebels who would help her save Sephy.
1. Sephiroth

  
Sephiroth   
~Prologue~   
  
His youth was spent in the air-conditioned corridors of Shrina.  
His life was spent denying weakness and fear.  
His existence was for psycho scientists to play with.  
  
The only home he knew was the room they assigned to him, containing only the bare necessities of life.  
Devoid of decorations,   
Devoid of the human touch,  
And most of all…  
Devoid of love.  
  
If Luceria were to see him now, she would cry.  
Hojo, however, would laugh maniacally at his successful experiment.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Cold sweat trickled down Luceria's forehead as she lay ion the operation table. She was about to give birth, and no one knew what a child with both parents infused with Jenova cells would be like. Deformed, or enhanced? Hojo had said this was an experiment. To her, this was her son. She would love it dearly, whatever it became.  
  
Damn Hojo! That bastard had been so sweet and sensitive to her, till she got pregnant with his child. Then did he turn into a ruthless scientist, concerned only with the result of his ' experiment '. Though she should have known, after working with him for so long.  
  
Idiot! She scolded herself. Why had she fallen for Hojo's charm when there was another guy pining after her heart? One of the Turks, Vincent, had fallen for her. Wasn't Turks supposed to be emotionless robots? Would she have fared better if she had gone with Vincent instead of Hojo? They both listened to the upper orders.  
  
But she trusted Vincent. She had to. He had promised to bring her and her son away from this place, away from the evil Shrina building. To somewhere no one knows, where they could live freely. And where her son could grow up as a normal kid instead of a lousy experiment.  
  
Luceria gasped as a painful contraction took hold of her. The baby was coming. As if on cue, Hojo swept into the lab, accompanied by two Shrina guards. Damn those security cameras!   
  
"Ah, my pretty, how's our experiment coming along?" Hojo asked while rubbing his hands gleefully." Soon the result of our little experiment would make itself known." Luceria could only grimace and glare venomously at him.  
  
Another contraction ripped through her, and she gripped the sides of the table awkwardly. The lab was never meant to be a hospital; rather, it was where more died then lived. Even the table she was lying on was a dissection table. Luceria was more determined to get out of here alive.  
  
******  
  
Hojo chuckled, an unearthly sound. His experiment, his son, was arriving soon. He would name him Sephiroth, a name fit for the ruler of the world. And the ruler of the world he would be. The president wanted an ultimate weapon to finish off all the rebels. Hojo had bigger plans for his son.  
  
He wanted the world to kneel before them, to quake in terror of their names. Father and son would rule the Planet in fear, and even President Rufus would want to kiss their toes then. Hojo laughed evilly as he fantasized.   
  
Suddenly, a wail rang out through the lab. Sephiroth was born.   
  
Before Hojo could react, Vincent Valentine burst in through the door. The Shrina guards took no notice of him, he was one of the Turks, wasn't he? He was on their side. But Hojo knew better. He had seen Vincent looking at Luceria with those doggy eyes of his, at her every beck and call, and he knew Vincent loved her. The only reason he could be here was to rescue Luceria and her son.  
  
"Stop him!" Hojo bellowed. No way was Vincent going to abscond with his experiment and hope of ruling the world!  
  
One of the guards was too slow in reacting, and Vincent put a bullet into his chest before he could do any harm. The other, however, having hardened to the betrayals and disloyalty of the employees in Shrina, managed to shoot off Vincent's left arm before succumbing to Vincent's second bullet.  
  
Hojo, however, the ever calm and calculative Hojo, took out a tranquilizer gun and stood besides Luceria. He carried up Sephiroth and smirked. Sephiroth, out of breath and choking, was struggling as frantically as a newborn could. "Hey, Turk, want to take a pot shoot at her son?" Hojo asked. So saying, he shot at Vincent with his tranquilizer gun. " Teraiptine, the fastest reacting tranquilizer in the world, courtesy of Shrina laboratories." Hojo sneered.   
  
Vincent grimaced and kneeled over, and had almost blacked out when his mind, slowly falling under the tranquilizer's spell, registered that he had failed.   
  
"I'm sorry, Luceria." He whispered, unshed tears glimmering in his eyes. He then collapsed into an ungainly heap, in an ever expanding pool of blood.  
  
"NOOO! Vincent! You promised, goddamnit! You promised!!!"  
  
" Luceria my pretty, do you have to be so emotional? Sentimentality never did get anyone anywhere. See what happened to poor Vincent over there?" Hojo gestured.  
  
Vincent was at this moment being literally cleared away by some laboratory assistants, having been alerted by the security cameras.   
  
" Wait a minute." Hojo said to the assistants. " I want to experiment on him later. Preserve his body in the my lab."  
  
Hojo then turned back to Luceria. " And since you've been so kind to have given birth to my son for me, and tested my shooting skills by asking that shooting target to come over, you can be next in line for me to experiment on."  
  
"You son of a bitch mother fu…" The rest of her sentence was cut off by another shot of Hojo's tranquilizer gun. Hojo then flinged Sephiroth back onto the dissection table, and ordered the lab assistants to sent them both to his laboratory later.  
  
He then left for his lunch.  
  
~End~  
  
PS. So how was it? R&R please? Thanks…  



	2. Sephiroth~1~

Disclaimer: I disclaim Sephiroth…(obviously) and all Shrina employees 'cept for the lab assistant… And all paragraphs with ^^ -Those were used by Kate Seredy in describing Attila the Hun in "The White Stag" I thought it was rather suitable for Sephy, so I changed it accordingly.  
  
Sephiroth  
~Chapter 1~  
  
^ And on the dissection table, a new born child cried bitterly, cried for the comfort and warmth and tender love, cried for the things he was never to know. ^   
  
"Poor kid." One of the lab assistants commented while transporting Luceria and her sedated son to Hojo's lab.  
" You know better to interfere with Hojo's experiments. He took out the leader of the Turks, not to mention many emotional idealists who meddle with his stuff."  
"But… He looks so sweet and innocent. Who said that he must he be condemned to this surely fatal fate in the lab?"  
" Hojo, and in other words, President Shrina. And for god's sake, stop pitying him! President Shrina controls the whole Planet, and if he wants you dead, you're dead."   
" If I could save him…"  
" If, if, if! The world does not revolve around the word if. You applied for this job, you got it, so behave like you're in it! Continue suggesting anything and I'll report you to Hojo! "   
"……"  
  
Later, in the Lab…  
  
"How are you, my dear?" Hojo asked the just awakened Sephiroth in a voice so sweet that it's disgusting. Sephiroth, of course, bawled as loudly as he could. Hojo's eyes flashed dangerously. " How dare you cry! You are to be the ruler of the Planet! And presidents don't cry! Fear is sin. Weakness is sin. I demand utter silence!" Sephiroth howled like mad in reply. "I said, I DEMAND UTTER SILENCE!" Hojo shouted. Sephiroth continued his infernal wail. Hojo turned away to an assistant nearby, and ordered in a barely controlled voice for Sephiroth to be sedated once again and denied food.  
  
Seven days later…  
  
" So here we are, on the seventh day of your birth." Hojo hissed to Sephiroth. Sephiroth did not cry for the first time in the seven days. He just stared back at Hojo. To others this would have been unnatural, but to Hojo, this meant that Sephiroth had toughened. Only then did he laugh maniacally at his achievement, his crime in forcing a young boy to be so broken he obeys his every command.  
  
^ And Sephiroth, who from the moment of his tragic birth had been deprived of love, tenderness, and comfort, who won the pity of many, but the many who were helpless to save him, grew hard as steel in body and soul. He had learnt not to cry when he was but a few days old. Crying did not help, crying only brought a voice colder than the freezing temperatures in the Lab, sharper then the pangs of hunger. ^  
  
^The only lullabies he had ever known was the humming of the electric machines connected to him for what seems like eternity, and the screaming voice of Hojo, his father. His only toys were sharp weapons, and he soon learnt not to cut himself, for if he did and whimpered with pain, Hojo's icy eyes would freeze the very whimpers in his throat. ^  
  
He was mostly cared for by Shrina lab assistants, ever careful with his diet and knowledge. He never knew what a true father meant, what love meant, and what mother meant. Life was just giving tissue samples again and again everyday, while people who acted like robots gave him food via an IV tube.   
  
^ He was hardly old enough to walk when he was strapped to a chocobo and made to ride at the side of his instructor for long, weary hours. His father was never there; he was always too busy analyzing samples. He had learnt to handle pistols and taught to wield long, heavy swords before his speech lost his childish lisp. His young muscles stretched, grew taut and strong, and if they sometimes ached almost unbearably no one ever knew. ^  
  
All he wanted was for somebody to talk to him, for someone to exchange thoughts with him. He didn't know what a friend is, but he desperately needed one. Shrina wanted an ultimate weapon, Hojo wanted a strong and powerful robot, but neither of them thought of what Sephiroth wanted for himself. He wanted a friend.  
  
When he was but one years old, he asked a lab assistant why he must be stuck with painful needles and have blood drawn out of him every single day. The assistant didn't answer, so he never asked again. Little did he know that the lab assistant was the one who had felt sorry for him when he was born. The assistant would have gladly answered him, if not for the ever watching cameras in the lab.  
  
That night the young lab assistant tossed and turned in her sleep, the face of Sephiroth ever present behind her closed eyelids. His question had struck a chord in her heart, a heart that should have became stone the moment she joined Shrina. But she did nothing. It was impossible to do anything.  
  
For many a night the assistant thought about Sephiroth, for many a night she plotted to save him, but reality often slapped her in her face when she woke up the next day. She suffered each slap soundlessly, still scheming every night. When she joined Shrina and became Hojo's lab assistant, she was made to take a vow to disown all relatives and to never to marry. She had wanted children very badly, but once you became Hojo's lab assistant, it was for life, unless you wish to be his next experiment.   
  
She took Sephiroth as her son, (after all, she was in charge of all his needs,) but with the cameras, nothing could be done to save him. No one in Shrina would help her too. There was only one way - to join the rebels.  
  
End  
  
P.S. STOP! Everything will work out, I tell you. Everything will work out. Probable flames -- What the heck are you trying to pull!?!?!? and…AHH!! NO!!! WAIT!!! *perishes under a torrent of flames. * Comes out a little toasted. * Phew… AHH!!!! * This time really perished under ten barrages of flames. *  



	3. The Rebels

  
A.N. Sorry for taking such a long time, ppl. The last few months were the Depression time for moiz, so I didn't really write stuff for the past four months. This long fic also shows how Elena joined the turks, but not in this chapter. Be patient...  
  
  
Claimer: Muahahahahaha! I claim all the rebels! Remember, AVALANCHE was only after Sephiroth burned Nebelhiem. ~thoughts~ are thoughts, okay? (pun)   
  
Sephiroth  
~Chapter 2~  
  
The Rebels  
  
" Ray Goh" The man before her introduced himself.  
" Elena " The lab assistant said.   
" Elena what? " The man in shades inqured.  
" Nothing. The only people allowed to have last names in Shrina Inc. is President Shrina and his son."  
  
It had taken her a long time to find the rebels, a long time, as she had to watch Sephiroth suffer every day. Finally, while travelling through the Sector seven slums, she had heard through gossip that the rebel group meets at a certain place at a certain time. She had somehow gotten the address of the place and staked out there whenever she could. Eventually, the group had appeared there. (Incidentally, the rebel group is called REBEL.)  
  
Even then, the rebels had been wary of her. After all, she was part of Shrina, part of the company that they were planning to overthrow. She wasn't even sure if she could trust these guys too. But they were her only hope to get Sephiroth out of there, that evil Shrina palace.   
  
Ray waved an electromagnetic rod around her, and then said, " Checking for bugs, you know? Can't trust Shrina not to make another attempt to get rid of us. They tried this before, you know? They tried to infiltrate into here."  
  
Elena knew that she would not be taken in until her job and history had been checked by the rebels, so she came clean with them. She had expected distrust, and had gotten ready to negotiate.  
  
" Telling you that I'm not working for Shrina as a spy would be useless, but I could be your spy to help you overthrow President Shrina. "  
  
" Sure, like how? "  
  
" I have inside information. Hojo, that's the best scientist in Shrina, is currently on a project to build an ultimate weapon to finish off you guys."  
  
" Like I could trust what you say. Even if that's correct, I still cannot trust you. Who knows if that s.o.b. at the head of the company is not offering us some juicy news so as to entice and then capture us? "  
  
" You would have to trust me."  
  
" And why should I do that?"  
  
" Because, I want to eliminate the 'ultimate weapon' too."  
  
" And why should YOU do that?"  
  
" Because I want to save that poor kid from being a stupid killing machine! "  
  
" What kid? "  
  
" The one year old Hojo is training to be the ultimate weapon... "  
  
" It's a kid?" Ray asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Holy Shit! What kind of sadistic scientist is Hojo?"  
  
" And that's not the least of it. That kid happen to be his son, and Hojo has his mother and her admirer in cold storage for further experiments. All I want to do is to save the kid, to get him away from his maniac father. This way, he wouldn't be a threat to you all either. "  
  
A pause.  
  
" I still can't trust you. "  
  
" I know. "  
  
" Well, we'll contact you. "  
  
" Um...Don't call my house, Shrina has bugged it. They bug every Shrina employee's house. "  
  
" Then what? "  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" What if I pretend to be your relative? "  
  
" You can't, Hojo's lab assistants don't have relatives. "  
  
" As a friend, then. "  
  
" As a friend? They keep records of all the friends I have, so they could check if they're dangerous. "  
  
" It's alright. I've got a fake ID in the mainstream computer. "  
  
" Oh. Then it's okay, I guess. "  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
  
Ray had felt strangely captivated by the young Shrina employee, though he didn't let it show. She bore an uncanny resemblance to his dead wife, the same blue eyes, the same blond hair, and the same courage to strike out against something big. In fact, Joana had perished at an attempt to assassinate the President. ~Do not let your emotions mess up your perspective~ he told himself many many times after the meeting. ~She is not Joana...~  
  
******  
  
It has been a week, since that meeting. A week watching Sephiroth endure injections and experiments that no father in his right mind would want his son to go through. But Hojo was not rational. Who knows what pushed him over the edged in his past? Now he is going to push Sephiroth off the ledge, and Elena would not allow it.  
  
Hojo started the Mako injections after Sephiroth's second birthday. He deemed him strong enough to withstand the poison. It was plain torture watching the child writhe in agony while Hojo grinned sadistically. But soon, the rebel group had to contact her soon, so she could save Sephiroth. They had to!  
  
It was 10 p.m. when she had gone home, both mentally and physically exhausted. The first thing she did was to collapse onto the couch. Suddenly, something that felt rather like a hand was clamped over her mouth. ~Argghhh! Why didn't I switch on the light when I came in!?!?~ Joane thought. She struggled with all her might against the object.  
  
"Shh... It's me." came a familiar voice. " Thank god you didn't switch on the light, if not I would have to wait till you're about to sleep to talk to you." Ray slightly loosened his hold.   
  
"But why?" Elena whispered.  
  
"There's a security camera in your house too. I checked when I came in after I picked the lock."  
  
" But I thought you would be coming as a friend in broad daylight?"  
  
"Think again. Shrina has you on the suspect list. You must have been seen loitering about too much in the slums. "  
  
" So was I accepted into the rebel group?"  
  
"Sadly, no."  
  
"Huh? Then what are you here for?"  
  
"Well, I decide to trust you. Since you're already black listed, you can't really be a Shrina spy, right?"  
  
~Actually, wrong.~ Elena thought ~Shrina could just put me there to mislead you all. So either you know that and really is helping me for another reason, or you are just too stupid to realize your mistake. I'll play along with you. See which one you really are.~  
  
"Right."  
  
~ I'm not doing this for her, I'm doing it for the kid and for the future of the rebels. I'm not doing it for her…~ ran through Ray's mind.  
  
" So, where's this kid? "  
  
" We're going to discuss this here? "  
  
" Where else do you think is safe from Shrina? They can't see or hear us now. It's too dark, and I've muffled all the listening devices in your house. You yourself is clear of bugs. We have only till tomorrow's dawn to think of something. Just don't speak too loudly. "  
  
Ray took his hand off Elena's mouth.  
  
" Well, um, I have a pretty good idea of the layout of the laboratories, but anymore levels above the lab and I'm lost. "   
  
" We just need to save the kid right? "  
  
" If you could dodge all the Shrina guards and the millions of security cameras, and somehow get out of the way of the TURKS, ya, all we have to do is to save the kid. "  
  
A pause.  
  
" I'll could get the cameras to malfunction if you know where the control box is. "  
  
" What about the Turks? And the Shrina guards? "  
  
" ...... I don't know. but we can make up something along the way. "  
  
" Sure, and become Hojo's next experiment. "  
  
" Hey, I'm trying to help you over here. "  
  
" Okay, Okay... "  
  
They thought in silence for a few minutes.  
  
" How about we plan our rescue mission in accordance with REBEL's next attack on Shrina? Then there would be enough chaos for us to get away then. "  
  
" With that kid? "  
  
" The kid' name is Sephiroth. "  
  
" Yuck. I bet Hojo gave him that name. "  
  
" You're right. "  
  
" With Sephiroth, then. How are we going to get out of there with a one-year-old kid? "  
  
" He's two by now. "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
" He can walk and hold his own against the guards. In fact, he would aid us a lot in getting out of there. "  
  
" A two year old kid and a Shrina guard? "  
  
" Yup. "  
  
" Don't you see a flaw here? " Ray asked. " It all depends on whether Sephiroth wants to come with us, if he is as strong as you think. If he decides to stay, he would kill us instead of the Shrina guards. "  
  
" He wants to leave, I'm sure of it! " Elena retorted.  
  
" Hey hey, lower down your volume a little, will you? "   
  
" Sorry. " Elena answered rather begrudgingly.  
  
" Alright. Assuming that this Sephiroth of yours wants to leave, I would try to find out when REBEL is organising another strike against Shrina, and tell you as soon as possible."  
  
" 'kay. "  
  
" By the way, can you, like, pretend to step out and breathe some fresh air while I escape by the open door?"  
  
" Fresh air? Who are you kidding? "  
  
" Well, the door can't just open by itself, right? "  
  
" Fine."  
  
  
~End   
  
Well, I think that you would agree with me that a little too much dialogue was used...:(  
  
  



End file.
